Love Insperations: Twilight
by azaras-spirit
Summary: A one shot between Jacob Black and my character Sam. It's good if you're into romance. I may post some more. R&R PLEASE!


**Love Inspirations:**

**Twilight**

Jacob sighed as usual, unhappy about my decision to visit the Cullens.

"Jacob, calm down," I said quietly. "One visit isn't going to do any harm."

Another sigh escaped his lips. "But Sam, they're dead! Don't you get it? You may as well be in a house full of blood thirsty zombies!''

I couldn't help but laugh a little. The Cullens are far from being blood thirsty zombies but Jacob always managed to find an over exaggerated comparison when it comes to this topic. Jacob was just a few feet away from me which was torture enough. Us being in the same room not next to each other was more torture than him being a thousand miles away.

His body was unnaturally tense, but I knew one solution that would calm him down. With neither of us speaking, I walked towards him. Jacob's head was bent down so he wasn't seeing my transition. But when I rested my hand on his shoulder, his eyes shot up to mine.

"Calm down doggie." I teased with a grin.

A small smile tugged at his lips. Jacob never minded when I teased him with a dog related joke because he was a werewolf. He turned to face me and pulled me closer him where our stomachs were touching.

"You're the only one who can get away with those kind of jokes." he whispered in me ear.

"And you're the only one who has half of my heart." I responded.

The both of us smiled.

My hands traveled down his warm muscular arms. They were perfectly carved has if an artist spent a hundred years perfecting them. Now, I completely forgot about wanting to visit Cullens.

"I change my mind," I said at last, breaking the silence.

"About what?" asked Jacob.

"Visiting those blood thirsty zombies." I answered.

Jacob chuckled. "Good."

Then he leaned in, making our lips meet…

Jacob and I ended up on my bed as usual whenever we started to make out. I can't help myself, his lust is so strong! It's like a disease that I don't want to find a cure for.

We were on top of the covers. I didn't even bother messing with them since Jacob is warm all by himself. I was practically on top of him. My stomach and chest was on his as he propped himself on my bed frame. Neither of us were talking. We were just silently enjoying this moment. My arm was lying on his warm tanned bare chest as my hand was behind his neck. I was playing with his short pitch black hair.

Jacob chuckled. "You love my hair don't you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yes, I do but It's not the only thing about you that I love."

"Like what?"

I thought for a moment. "Your eyes, your skin…your body."

Jacob chuckled again. He sounded a little embarrassed from those complements.

"What do you love about me?" I asked playfully.

He thought for a moment as well. "Everything about you." he answered. "My list would take years to finish."

I blushed. Even though we have been together for a year, I still couldn't believe that this handsome god was mine. Jacob imprinted on me after only a month so I knew that we were soul mates.

Jacob smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Your lips are so warm and soft." I told him.

"Yeah, you told me before." he reminded me.

"I know, I just love saying that."

"Sam, you love saying a lot of things about my features."

"I know. Now how about you kiss my lips instead my forehead?" I suggested.

Jacob smile grew bigger. "I can do that."

I tightened my grip on his hair as we started to kiss once more. Jacob maneuvered himself to where he was on top of me. His nose rubbed playfully in my waist wavy length blond hair.

"Forever…" he murmured.

"Forever…" I murmured back.

He began to kiss my neck repeatedly as my smile grew bigger. He knew just the right thing to do in this situation. I found it hard to believe that he never had another girlfriend before. To me, Jacob seemed like the guy that would have girls throwing themselves at him, each desperate to experience what I'm experiencing. And for some reason, I started to get jealous at this thought. I kissed his lips, knowing that it would make that thought just fly out of the window.

And it did.

"Craving much?" he asked between kisses.

I chuckled lightly. "You have no idea. I'm a monster at this kind of game."

"I know," he said, smiling. "I'm experiencing it right now."

"And you're the only person who will." I promised.

Jacob kissed as his response. "I love you." he breathed.

"I love you too," I said. "More than you'll ever know."


End file.
